


The Witch of the Wood

by sunkelles



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 08:30:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2018079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunkelles/pseuds/sunkelles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a sad, mad woman who lives in the woods.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Witch of the Wood

**Author's Note:**

> There are only two notes for this piece  
> 1\. This is super duper short. Drabble length   
> 2\. The title is inspired by a song called Vilia from The Merry Widow. (I've been singing it for voice lessons so the title just kind of happened) The opening line is as follows   
> "There once was a Vilia, a witch of the wood"
> 
> I don't own the song and I hope that you enjoy the drabble.

There is a sad, mad woman who lives in the woods. Her hovel is dirty and ill kept. Her ebony hair is wild but her eyes are wilder.

Once this woman was the king’s ward, a sister to the prince and a friend to all. Once, she was good friends with her maidservant, Guinevere. She trusted a man named Merlin. Once, she passionately protected the oppressed.

Other times she was a scared sorceress forced to hide her true self and fear who she was and the magic she possessed. Other times she was a bitter woman hiding in King Uther's court, plotting his downfall and that of all who betrayed her. For awhile she was a half-sister and a ruthless queen.   
Now, she is just a bitter enemy of Camelot. She bides her time, learns magic, and plots. Her dreams are made of death and fire.   
Once, she was friends with the prince and daughter to the king. But she had magic, despised, despised magic.   
Once, she was friends with Gwen, her servant, but that was before the woman chose Arthur over her. Everyone chooses Arthur over her. Both Gwen and Merlin did. Merlin was one of the few people she truly considered a friend. And Merlin tried to kill her.   
Once, Morgana was a warm, compassionate, and passionate woman. Now her only passions are hate and revenge. 

There is a bitter woman who lives in the woods, and she will not yield until her false friends pay the ultimate price.


End file.
